


Puppy Tails – Inoculations

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone visits the vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails – Inoculations

It was cramped in the plastic box, it smelled funny and he couldn’t see out properly. At least he had his favourite pillow, the one with the flag thing on that smelled like dad. Dad had pushed him in and closed the metal door. He’d whimpered, but dad hadn’t let him out. Gladstone never liked being in there, it always meant he was going somewhere he didn’t know. He could feel himself going up and down as his dad strolled down the stairs and into the street. 

‘Taxi!’ Uncle Sherlock called out. Then he heard a big ‘broom’ noise and they all got into a taxi/box thing. Dad sat the plastic box on his lap so he could see him through the bars. Gladstone wagged his tail and licked his dad’s fingers where he’d poked them though.

‘Good boy Gladstone. We’ll get this done, and in a couple of days we’ll take you for a lovely long walk in the park.’ Gladstone couldn’t understand what his dad said but he was sure it must be good because he smiled.

 

It was a short ride but Gladstone fell asleep on his pillow. He dreamed of cuddles from his dad and uncle Sherlock rubbing under his collar. He woke up as someone said his name.

‘Gladstone Watson.’ He could hear his uncle Sherlock correct his dad.

‘Gladstone Holmes!’ A lady near by giggled.

‘Having some difficulties with surnames? That always happens with couple’s who have adopted a pet.’ Said the lady.

‘WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!’ Shouted his dad, irritated. Gladstone yawned and got to his feet. Everything went quiet for a moment. Gladstone could see uncle Sherlock’s coat through the bars. It was nice and he could smell him, it made him feel safe.

‘Uhm, ok. Dr Trouton will see Gladstone in a few minutes.’ The box was put on the floor, all Gladstone could see people’s feet. He could hear his dad and uncle Sherlock talking quietly. Gladstone had just made his pillow comfortable by turning round on it 12 times when someone called his name again.

‘Gladstone… Uhm.. You can go in now.’ Dad and Uncle Sherlock stood up and walked in the direction of the voice. They went into a smelly room, a bit like the one uncle Sherlock had taken him to in St Bart’s (they weren’t supposed to tell dad about that). The door of the box opened, and Gladstone got up to walk out. He tripped over his pillow and landed on his bum on a big white table. He could smell other animal’s in here. Cats especially, he wagged his tale in anticipation. Maybe this was a doggie Fun House?

The man, Dr Trouton seemed nice, he had smoothed him a bit had a look in his ears, eyes and mouth. Then he’d gone a bit to close near his rear end, Gladstone turned around. Dr Trouton must have forgotten which end he was looking at Gladstone thought to himself.

‘Would you mind holding Gladstone’s front for me? I need to take his temperature.’ His dad smiled and took hold of Gladstone’s shoulders. Uncle Sherlock moved over and started to run his fingers under his collar. Gladstone was happy. Then he really wasn’t very happy. Someone stuck something very cold where he didn’t want it to go. Gladstone wriggled trying to escape but he was stuck, his dad was holding him down. He looked up at uncle Sherlock but he was looking away from him. Then the thing was pulled out and it was ok again. 

Gladstone really wanted to go home. The cage was on the floor and he decided that it was the better option. A lot of the time if he went into the box he got to go home. He walked to the edge of the table and looked down. It was a long way but he could probably make it. Dad grabbed him around the middle.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ He said as he scooped Gladstone up in his arms. Gladstone wagged his tail slowly, giving his dad a sad look. His dad smoothed his head.

‘It’s ok, I promise it won’t be much longer and we can go home. I’ll give you lots of tickles and we can play ball.’ Gladstone wasn’t sure, he knew the word ‘ball’ but he really wasn’t having a good day. His dad put him back on the table. Dr Trouton got out a plastic thing with a long metal bit on the end. Gladstone swallowed hard.

Dad held him down again and he closed his eyes. He felt a sharp jab and he yelped as loud as he could, it really hurt. Then there was a lot of noise and when he looked down off the table Dr Trouton was lying on the floor rubbing his eye. Uncle Sherlock was nursing his hand. Dad seemed cross and was trying to hold him and helping Dr Trouton up at the same time. Uncle Sherlock smiled down at him and rubbed his ear. 

 

Uncle Sherlock had been taken away in a box with flashing lights. Dad had taken him home in taxi/box thing. When his dad let him out Gladstone pulled his pillow over to the door. He sat on it waiting for uncle Sherlock. He hoped his dad knew that he was sad. Uncle Sherlock wasn’t there and he had saved him from the sharp hurty thing. His dad sat down beside him and stroked him. 

‘I’m sorry Gladstone, Dr Trouton didn’t mean to hurt you he just caught you unexpected.’ He rolled the ball in front of Gladstone. ‘Still not interested.’ Gladstone yawned. ‘You learned that from uncle Sherlock didn’t you.’ Gladstone wagged his tail at the mention of his uncle. His dad smiled. ‘You know he’ll be back soon, when Greg has sorted it all out.’ Gladstone licked his hand.

The front door slammed and Gladstone scrambled along the floor to get to the hall. Uncle Sherlock was back! His dad picked him up. Sherlock strolled up the stairs into the front room, he smiled at his dad. Uncle Sherlock rubbed under Gladstone’s collar, and Gladstone scrambled toward him. His dad relinquished his hold and Uncle Sherlock was left with Gladstone trying to lick every inch of him. His dad touched uncle Sherlock’s hand softly.

‘Thank you, for that thing you did. It was really stupid though so don’t do it again. You know we’re going to have to find a new vet now. ’ Sherlock raised an eyebrow and sat down. Gladstone was trying to climb into the arm of his coat while it was still on.

‘Cup of tea Sherlock?’ Uncle Sherlock smiled and nodded.


End file.
